


liar

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: so maybe some Frian instead? This time early/mid 70s maybe, and possesive and jealous Brian angry at Freddie for being to handy with John, especially during Liar? Maybe with an angry sex, when Brian shows and reminds Freddie that "you're mine, only mine".
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: tumblr asks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	liar

Usually, it was easy for Brian to lose himself in the music, the crowd and lights lulling him into almost a trance. His fingers moved on their own, gracefully up and down the fretboard, captivating the audience. But his trance wasn’t working tonight. He was still wowing the crowd, but his eyes drifted to Freddie every other second, distracted. He was using his body more than usual, which Brian had thought impossible, yet here he was, watching his lover all but fuck John. They had thundered into Liar, and Freddie had just been getting on his knees in front of the guitarists but now, oh but now, John was pressed against his back, no space other than his bass, and Fred was grinding against him. Brian clenched his jaw; he knew the game Fred was playing well and he knew that the singer was going to win.

Brian had never been happier when Freddie peeled himself away from John, prancing his way to the other side of the stage. A quick wink and a smirk were all he got in acknowledgment and Brian started to form a plan in his head. His eyes tracked his boyfriend around the stage and didn’t leave until the roar of the crowd signified the end of the show. The four moved to the front and did their bows, allowing themselves to be swept up into the fanfare.

Brian was the last off stage, asking the stagehands if they had seen where Fred had gone. Each one of them pointed to a well-hidden closet.

“Uh, I don’t think you wanna go in there, mate. He might have a friend in there if ya know what I mean,” One offered. Brian just smiled and shook his head, thanking him as he made his way to the door.

He turned the knob, finding it unlocked, and opened the door. In the dim light of the overhead, John was leaning against the shelves while Freddie seemed to have been pacing but stopped to stare at the new third party. Brian gave a cold smile towards the bassist, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

“Well, it seems you have nothing to worry about Fred, so I’m going to join Roger for a drink,” John stated, pushing past Brian and heading down the hall. Brian closed the door behind him and locked it. There was a sharp inhale from behind him.

“You know that I’m yours, Brimi, all yours. And that I’m just giving a show,” Freddie purred, taking slow steps toward the taller man. Brian turned around, taking in post-show Freddie. His hair was a mess and his face was slightly flushed. There was definitely adrenaline still coursing through his veins, giving him extra confidence and charisma to whoo his lover. 

“A show for you.” He finished, toe to toe with Brian, staring him right in the eye.

And then, like a dam broke, Brian crashed his lips onto Freddie’s, forcing him against the opposite wall. His hands found their way to his arse as he pushed a leg between his thighs. Freddie pushed his hands into the other’s hair, lightly tugging at the curly strands. The small closet was filled with sharp gasps as Brian trailed his lips down the side of Freddie’s neck, biting and licking, creating a series of dark purple marks.

Whimpers fell from the older man’s lips as he ground down into the leg between his own. “Oh- darling, please-” The pleads were cut off by Brian’s lips returning to the other’s and a soft growl crept up his throat as their tongues met.

“Turn around. Hands on the wall.” Brian commanded. Freddie obeyed, a soft whimper left his mouth at the loss of friction. Brian made short work of his belt and zipper, undoing them and palming himself at the sight of the older man. Quickly, he tugged down the bottoms of Freddie’s outfit, leaving him bare. They had fucked hin their hotel room that morning, and something told Brian that Freddie wasn’t going to need much prep. He spit into his hand and stroked himself a few times, watching the singer writhe under his gaze.

Finally, Brian grabbed the other’s hip and slowly pushed in. They both groaned at the feeling. Then, Brian set a bruising pace, pulling almost all the way out, before thrusting all the way back in as fast as he could.

Little “ahs” were falling from Freddie’s mouth as he took it. His hands curled, trying to find something to grasp onto on the smooth wall. Brian spread his boyfriend’s legs wider, trying to find that spot he knew would make Freddie see stars.

Freddie all but screamed at the angle change, his legs shaking at the pleasure. He could hear the smirk in Brian’s voice as he whispered, “You’re mine, all mine.” Freddie nodded frantically, stumbling over his words.

“Yes, yes, I am, Bri! I’m all- ah!- yours! Please, please, Brimi I need it,” Brian groaned as Freddie begged to come. He drilled into him as hard as he possibly could, growling into his ear, “Come for me, baby. I know you need it. Show me how good I give it to you, love.”

It only took a few more thrusts and Brian’s hand curling along Freddie’s length to deliver him to a shuddering orgasm. Brian followed soon after, spilling onto his lower back. Both men leaned against the wall, catching their breaths.

Freddie turned to Brian with a dopey grin. “You’re insufferable, Fred.” Brian whispered, leaning down to capture his lips.


End file.
